It is often desirable to track animals for training purposes and/or to ensure they do not get lost or otherwise harmed. For instance, hunting dogs are often equipped with tracking devices that communicate with handheld remotes so that handlers may monitor their locations while hunting or training. Existing tracking devices adequately track the locations of animals but provide little additional information that may be useful when training and/or tracking the animals.